Saving Byron
by Janeaustenfan1981
Summary: My entry for the March DQMW Forum challenge


England 1869

It was chaotic at Remington Manor and everyone who lived there had a sense of anxiousness. The youngest son of the Count and Countess Sullivan of Remington had been missing for four whole days and the search parties had yet to find any trace of him. The last time they saw the young Byron was when he stormed out after he fought with his father and mounted his horse and galloped off into the rainy night. The next afternoon when Byron hadn't returned, the count asked his good friend, Colonel Oliver Morris to assembled search parties to find his son. They looked all over the estate grounds and most of the county of Somerset without any luck.

"My men and I are going to look in neighboring counties, Henry," Colonel Morris informed the Count and his wife. "Perhaps your son is in Bristol or in Gloucstershire, but I gave orders to the other party to keep looking in the town of Taunton. I told them to knock on every door and to show Byron's picture and to ask them if they had seen him."

"I pray you'll find him soon," the Countess said in a shaky voice. "I cannot stand not knowing if he's safe or not."

Colonel gently said, "Katherine, we'll find Byron. I swear."

"I'm going to join the search again," the Count told him firmly as he donned his long coat. "I shouldn't have stopped."

Colonel Morris put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Henry, I told you yesterday afternoon you needed stop and rest. You're not going to help Byron if you don't take care of yourself."

"I'm well rested and well fed now, so I'm going to help search," the Count spoke, standing his ground. He sighed and turned to look at the family portrait over the fireplace and painter from London painted the year before. The Count's gaze was fixed on his youngest son's face for a few moments then he spoke again. "It's my fault Byron left. I told him-no I demanded he find a respectable young lady with family connections and fortune to marry like his brother, James and stop looking for love. We fought and I said some awful things to him. I hate myself for my behavior and my words because now Byron's missing."

"Do not blame yourself. Every parent fight with their children even now and then." The Colonel looked at the clock and spoke again. "Henry, if you want to join the other search party then you should leave soon."

The count nodded and after asking his wife to stay and wait for their other son, James and their daughter-in-law, Anne to arrive from London and kissed her goodbye, he left with Colonel Morris. 

***

Byron Sullivan woke up in a small, but comfortable bed after a good night's sleep. The room he was in wasn't like his bedchamber, but he liked it. For about four days Byron had been in a quaint cottage that belonged to a Dr. Josef Quinn about a mile from Taunton.

Dr. Quinn found him unconscious on the ground near his home and his head was busted open. With Dr. Quinn's daughter, Michaela's help, they took Byron to their cottage and took care of his injury. When Byron woke up, he was confused but then he remembered his fighting with his father, storming out of the manor, and falling off of his horse. He knew he ought to send a letter to his parents informing them where he was and he was well look after, but he wanted time before his parents came and took him home. So when Dr. asked his name Byron told him his name was Sully. Byron hated lying to Dr. Quinn and Michaela, but he wanted to keep his true identity a secret for a few days. He prayed they would forgive for telling a white lie, especially Michaela.

"I hope she will understand," Byron thought. "She's smart, kind, well-read, witty and most beautiful woman I have ever met in our social circles. I like her very much indeed and father and mother would be impressed too."

He learned a lot about Michaela during their conversations. They would talk when she came to change his bandages or when she came to keep him company. Michaela told him she was the youngest of five daughters and she was loved by both of her parents. Unfortunately when she was seven her mother died and her father let her Aunt Lady Emma Winchester take her and her sisters, so they could learn things he was unable to teach them. Byron found out even though Michaela's father was a town doctor, her mother had been the daughter of Sir Lloyd Watson, who was one of the richest men in England. He disowned her when she married Josef Quinn, but her sister, Emma always help her and her nieces when they needed help. Michaela told him she was going to stay with aunt next month and have her first social season in London. Byron felt jealous when he pictured other men dancing with her and talking with her. Although he had known her for a short time, he couldn't deny the strong attraction he felt for her.

" I think I'm falling for Michaela Quinn," he told himself and smiled.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Sully, may I come in?" Michaela asked on the other side of the door.

After Byron put his nightshirt on he told her to come in. Michaela walked in carrying a tray. When he looked at her, she took his breath away. He already thought she was beautiful, but that morning with the sun shining though the window making her face, her bi-colored eyes and her long curly brown hair, which was hanging down her shoulders more radiant and beautiful. Byron thought she looked like an angel. 

Michaela smiled and said, "Sully, here is your breakfast." She put the tray on the bedside table. "Father said he'll check on you in an hour after he sees Mr. Potter. He said he wanted you to eat first. Well, I'll let you to eat in peace-unless you want something before I leave."

Byron smiled with delight when he realized she wanted to stay and talk with him just as much he did. "I'd love for you to keep me company."

Michaela smiled even bigger then before and replied, "I'd be happy to."

They talked and laughed for almost an hour until Dr. Quinn returned with an unexpected visitor. Count Sullivan of Remington.

When they entered the room Byron was in, Dr. Quinn introduced Michaela and the count to each other. Needless to say she looked surprise when she learned the man she knew as Sully was really Byron Sullivan the youngest son of the Count Sullivan of Remington. Byron hoped she didn't think ill of him because he wanted to court her and grow closer.

Dr. Quinn and Michaela left the room so he and his father could talk alone. After they talked and cleared the air between them and after dr. Quinn said he took travel, they took their leave. Saying goodbye to Michaela was one of the hardest things Byron have ever done.

When he said he hoped to see her at balls in London and he hoped she save him a dance or two, she put her hands on her hips and playfully said, "I'll see if I can squeeze you in my dance card, _Mr. Byron Sullivan_."

Anybody else in his circle would think Michaela was being smart and was not planning to dance with him, but Byron knew better. This convinced him if she was mad about keeping his true identity a secret from her, she forgave him and he was grateful she had. After saying their final goodbyes, the carriage started to roll away and Michaela smiled and waved goodbye.

***

A month later, Michaela was looking around the Sullivans' ballroom, searching for the man who had occupied her thoughts for a month. After she arrived in London the week before, her Aunt, Lady Winchester told her the Count and Countess Sullivan of Remington invited them to attend their ball. For a week Michaela couldn't wait for the ball. She even had a beautiful gold dress for the occasion. Her aunt's maid curled her hair and styled it in the latest fashion.

"I hope I look alright, " Michaela whispered.

"You look beautiful," a familiar voice answered.

She spun around and saw the handsome man with shoulder length hair and the bluest blue eyes that invaded her dreams. Sully, um Byron looked dashing in his tuxedo with a white bow and a white shirt.

When Michaela realized she hadn't spoke. She curtsied and said, "thank you. You look very handsome tonight also."

The band started to play and Byron asked, "May I have this dance?"

Michaela smiled and said, "yes you may."

As they walked onto the dance floor and started dancing all of the young ladies who had been trying to catch Byron for a long time looked at Michaela with disgust. This escaped the couple that was only caught up in each other. Byron's parents couldn't be more thrilled to see him so happy and knew Michaela would be their daughter-in-law in the not too off future. They loved her already from everything Byron told them about her and what she did. She helped save him in more ways than one.


End file.
